


Dinner Date

by lennongirl



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the filming of the _Lord of the Rings_ franchise.
> 
> Disclaimer: Never happened, I have no idea what I'm talking about, no money will be made, made it all up, lies, in one word: fiction! 
> 
> Written in May 2004.

I am more nervous than I’ve been in a very long time. Which is saying something, because I’ve been nervous a lot lately. Today, it’s a special kind of insecurity I’m feeling. The special kind when the anticipation of something wonderful that’s about to happen stands in sharp contrast to the fear of having too high hopes and finding them not being fulfilled. In other words: I’m on my way to a first date.

It’s not that I don’t know him, on the contrary. We’ve been working together for several weeks now and we’ve also spent a lot of time in each other’s company when we’ve been off. So far, we’ve gone to bars, clubs or just hung out whenever we got the chance, sometimes in the company of other people from the cast, sometimes just the two of us. We talk, we chat, we are silly and we laugh, a lot. We got along like a house on fire from the very start and never looked back, something I’d have never really expected.

I had thought us to be too different when we met for the first time – age, background, everything. But it didn’t matter. We met and we instantly clicked. We’ve been almost inseparable since, everybody has noticed. And I bet half of the set thinks we’re screwing each other for weeks already – but nothing like this happened so far.

Although I wish for it, so badly.

I mean, we do flirt. There’s *always* some sexual innuendo going on between us. We’re very affectionate towards each other and show it. We kiss, we hug, we touch. There are sparks, there’s a lot of sexual tension and I’m sure he must feel it, too. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable; because it doesn’t mean I lust for him all the time he’s around. But there are some moments, some of his smiles or remarks, that send all my thoughts (and blood) straight into my cock. It’s these moments I just want to go down on him, no matter where we are. But I can’t, because though I expect it all to be mutual, I’m not sure enough. Maybe it’s just harmless, friendly flirting from his side. Maybe he’s just a cock tease. Maybe he doesn’t fancy me that way. That’s why I’m always nervous around him, as much as I enjoy his presence.

There’s another reason why I haven’t pushed the matter yet. Our flirting is what I’ve lived off the last few weeks. I take what I can. I don’t try to get more out of it, simply because I’d wanted to enjoy it rather than possibly destroy it.

And I don’t want to lose him as a friend. Although he’s more than that. He’s a beautiful, wonderful person I admire more than I’d admit to any of us. I guess I had already fallen in love with him, how could I not? But I pushed this thought away. The fear of being rejected is too big. I don’t know if he could or wants to see me as something more than a close friend to hang out with. I would like to see him as my lover maybe, but again, I don’t know for sure if he even fancies me.

 

Then, two nights ago, he was waiting for me at my car when I was about to get home after work.

“Hey,” he said, “I’ve been wondering…” he paused and shifted a bit.

“Yeah?” I encouraged him to go on, as usual not sure what this was all about.

“Well,” he began again, “are you free on Saturday evening? Would you…like to come over to dinner then?”

I was positively stunned and lost for a reply at first. “You’re asking me on a…to dinner?” I couldn’t believe it.

“I am,” he said and smiled. “If that’s okay with you. You think it’s too cheesy?” his smile faded and he blushed slightly.

I couldn’t believe I made him blush. I couldn’t believe he asked me over for dinner. I couldn’t believe he was asking me if it might be too cheesy. I felt smug and sorry for him at the same time.

“I’d love to come,” I finally gave him the answer he was waiting for, “I’d really love to come.” 

It didn’t occur to me until much later that his smirk might not only be a reaction to the answer itself, but maybe also to the unintentional pun. 

“Great. My place then, around eight?”

 

And here I am, standing at his doorstep, about to ring the bell. There’s like a million different questions whirling around in my head which all prove my nervousness about this whole thing. How will I greet him? Should I hug him? Kiss him on the cheek as usual? Only that this here is not usual. Maybe just shake his hand? Nah, too formal, I know him too well for that.

My brain stops messing with me when he opens the door. All my attention is drawn to how beautiful and sexy he looks.

“Hi there,” he welcomes me softly and chases all my worries away by pulling me close and kissing me – on the lips.

“Come on in then,” he says after this wonderful way of greeting me and opens the door further. “Dinner’s almost ready,” he announces and wanders off into the kitchen, waiting for me to follow him. Which I do.

“Smells good,” I comment while I watch him tasting some sauce from a big wooden spoon. I see his tongue darting out to catch every little drop and I’m fascinated. I’m completely mesmerized by the satisfied look that appears on his face when the sauce finds his approval. 

“Thanks,” he finally says. “It’s a vegetarian dish, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Oh no,” I say and smile, “it’s perfect.”

“Great. It’s nothing special, though, don’t expect too much. Of the food, that is.” He smirks a bit before he turns his attention back to the food.

Oh my. I’m here for a couple of minutes and he already started flirting with me, as usual. At least that’s what one part of my brain wants to make me believe. 

As I said, we’ve flirted before, but it’s different this time. It’s not a show we put on for anybody around, we’re alone. There’s more tension to it, at least on my part. Because I’m still scared shitless. Scared that he might realize any second just who he invited over to dinner. Scared that he might want to choose a more suitable, more fascinating man for himself. What do I have to offer?

I know that’s all crap. There’s no sign he’d do so – and as I said, we do get along very well, although we’re quite different. I just find it hard to believe sometimes, that’s all. When did I get so insecure? I’m not usually like this, believe me. But he’s so damn confident about everything. And it’s just that the closer we get to making it even better, the more often my doubts and worries come up. As if happiness and insecurity walk hand in hand.

“Ok, I think we’re good to go,” he brings me back to reality.

“Yes,” is all I say. I know what I must look like: eyes unfocused, brows knitted, lips curled.

He smiles again; it’s a reassuring smile, as if he’s trying to calm me down. I like it, a lot. ‘Relax, we’ll be fine,’ is what his eyes are telling me. And find myself obliging, or at least trying to.

We approach the table and I sit down. I pour us some wine while he fetches the food. My hand trembles a little and a small drop of wine runs down the bottle. I catch it with my finger and suck it off before it lands on the table. Thankfully, he didn’t notice. 

I raise my glass just as we’re about to eat.

“Well, now…a toast?” he asks.

“More a thank you, for the invitation.”

“Pleasure’s on my side. Hope you’ll enjoy.”

“I’m sure I will.” I wink at him and start eating.

 

The dinner goes by as usual. We talk a lot; we’re never lost for words. My nervousness slowly fades and I decide to start enjoying everything that’s happening around me. After all, he invited me over; he cooked dinner, which tastes wonderful, so why shouldn’t he have intentions similar to mine? All this must stand for something, right?

And we keep on flirting, dropping nonchalant puns and innuendos while we’re eating. We wink and smile at each other and touch almost absentmindedly when he hands back my glass after pouring some more wine for me. It’s his fingertips brushing against mine and it’s enough to make me high.

We settle down on the sofa after we’re finished and he opens another bottle of wine for us. He pours some more into our glasses. His hand is steady and he doesn’t spill a single drop; I wonder if he’s ever been nervous about this evening or us at all or if it’s only me almost losing my nerves.

I break the temporary silence. “Thanks again for the dinner. It was really good.”

“Oh yes? That’s good. I was…kinda nervous you might not enjoy it.”

Relief floats through my body. The confident façade shows a crack. So he has been nervous. Which is a good sign.

He blushes slightly when I don’t answer right away, as if he’s ashamed of his unexpected falling out of character. 

“I was nervous, too,” I admit, trying to calm *him* down now.

“You were?”

“Yes…when I got here. I was scared I might not approve of what you served and wondered how to tell you what a bad cook you are.”

His jaw drops and his face freezes for some seconds before he smiles and softly punches me in the side.

“Wanker.”

“Sadly, yes.”

Fuck. How the hell did that slip out? But he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Poor you,” he says and shifts a bit closer to me.

And all of a sudden, everything changes. He’s so close I can smell him. Not his cologne or the soap he used, nor the odour that stuck to him while cooking. I smell him, his unique body scent and it makes my head dizzy. It makes me want to find out what he tastes like next.

I glance down at his neck, at this little bit of skin underneath that’s exposed beneath the collar of his shirt. It’s glistening a bit and just the sight of it makes the sweat break out on my body, too.

I look back up and find him staring me right in the eye. We’re still silent, but an unspoken question fills the air around us. We have a mute fight going on about who’s going to make the first move. Fight or flight – and we both know there’s no chance of turning back once we’ve crossed this one very thin line.

He wins. Or loses, whichever way you want to look at it. He’s the one who moves first. His head comes closer to mine and I shut my eyes. It’s mostly a reflex, but I hope it’ll show him that I approve, that I’m ready.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he announces huskily and I gasp. He really got me with that one.

And then he does. He presses his lips against mine, hungry, needy and desperate. The lust we feel for each other is almost tangible. But it’s more than just that, which makes it all the better. I know he cares, I hope he knows I do – but right now, all I can think of is this hot and sexy man next to me who is just fucking kissing me for real for the first time.

I open my mouth a bit, inviting him in. His slick tongue enters me without hesitation. It brushes along the ridge of my teeth and the inside of my lower lip before it continues to explore the rest of my cavern. I suck him deeper inside and we both moan into each other when our tongues finally meet and entwine.

I’m hard from this kiss alone. Well, his direct way of seducing me helped, too. I wonder briefly how far he’ll let this go. How we will work this out. How I will get rid of my hard on. Would I let him fuck me? Probably yes, I admit to myself. Anything to feel him.

He pants when he ends our kiss. “You want to fuck me?”

Jesus. He just got me again.

“Oh yes,” I breathe.

“That’s good. ‘Cause I’d love you to do it.”

And with that, he reaches out for my jeans-covered erection and squeezes it through the fabric.

“God, yes,” he says, “you have to fuck me. And you will.”

That’s enough to awake me from my temporary passiveness. I reach over, grab him by the hips and pull him onto my lap until he’s straddling me. 

He smirks at me; it’s a naughty little smile. “Ready to take over now, Viggo?”

‘You bet I am,’ is what I think and pull his face towards mine to claim him with a fierce kiss. Now *my* tongue darts out to conquer him, giving him a preview of how my cock will do the same very soon.

He’s leaning forward while we kiss, his finger fumbling at the zipper of my jeans. Faster that I’d have thought he’s pumping my erection with hard strokes. He then lets go of me and pushes himself backwards until he’s sitting almost on my knees. He bends down and I feel his tongue licking around the head of my cock. He’s so bent down I can see his spine and every single vertebrae through his shirt. I reach out and let my hand wander along this prominent path. When I reach the end, I tug on his shirt. He lets go of me and helps me to pull it off.

As soon as his dark nipples come into view, I lean forward and catch one of them with my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the peak and carefully tug on it once it’s erect. He lets out a deep moan and I nibble some more.

“Mmmhh, yes,” he comments while his fingers run through my hair. My erection is nudging against his stomach, and I lift my hips to increase the friction.

“God, you’re so needy, Vig,” he chuckles and I back off.

“Uhm…well, I’m just…”

“Horny. Me too. And you want me. Which is just the best.”

He keeps on surprising me. I’m not sure if I was as confident at his age – probably not. Hell, I’m not even now. He’s so sure about everything, which calms me down and arouses me at the same time. And though he asked me to be the one in charge, I’m not sure I really am. Not yet, at least. 

“Come here,” he says and pulls my upper body towards him to undress it. “Way too much clothes,” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” I agree.

He gets up once my shirt has changed into a crumbled piece of cloth lying on the floor. “While we’re at it…” he trails off and pops open the buttons on his jeans.

I unconsciously wet my lips when his cock finally comes into view. It’s almost pointing at me, proud and strong.

He takes my hand and lifts me up. My jeans fall down to my knees and I step out of them after I kick my shoes off.

“I’m sorry for this corny expression,” he says while his hands roam my chest, “but your body is really hot.”

The chuckle I was about to let go dies in my throat when he reaches for my cock and pulls me closer. His fist opens shortly and closes again around both our erections. His long fingers start to stroke both of us.

“That good?” he asks.

“Oh yeah. Fucking fantastic,” I breathe. I can be corny, too.

“Just look,” he suggests, and I do.

I see his hand working us both, squeezing our cocks against each other. It’s so hot I don’t feel anything for some seconds; I’m completely aroused by the sight alone. 

Suddenly his fist opens and lets us spring free. I don’t say or do anything, I’m just waiting to see what he’s up to now. He bends down and fetches a small package of lube and a condom from his trousers and hands them over to me. He then moves over to the sofa again and gets down on it on all fours. It’s an invitation as open as possible and I’m more than willing to accept it.

“Now,” he says, “take me, just how you want to.”

I know what he wants. And I will give it to him, but not yet. I see the surprise on his face when I put the lube and condom down on the small side table and move over to sit behind him. He said I should take him how I want to, right?

I cover his cheeks with my hands, feeling the soft skin under my palms. I stroke them for some moments before my thumbs meet in the middle. I pull the globes apart to get a good look at his hole. All mine. What a lucky bastard I am.

I lick across it and feel him shiver underneath me. I lick around some more and he starts moaning, but nothing beats the long groan he makes when I start pushing inside. 

“Oh god, yes,” he shouts when I pull out and thrust in again. I can’t help it, I just love rimming and knowing he enjoys it as much as I do makes my cock leak and sends my brain into sensory overload. I’m as close to him as I can get. I’m inside his most hidden entrance. I can smell and taste him in the most intimate way possible. I want to open him up just like that, but I’m afraid my saliva won’t be enough and the least I want to do is hurt him.

I pull out and spread his legs further. He turns and motions towards the condom on the table, but I shake my head. I can see he’s really confused now, but he won’t be for too long.

I lie down, turn and push my head between his thighs. He gasps in surprise when I suck his cock into my mouth without notice. I grab his arse again and push it slightly, letting him know what I want him to do. He gets it and starts fucking my mouth, very slowly at first. When I increase the pressure on his arse, his movements pick up as well.

“Viggo, oh yes,” he pants. I begin to tease his hole with one of my index fingers. It’s still wet and open from my rimming and I softly press the tip against the entrance. He begins to tremble above me and I try to steady him as much as possible. As much as I love all this, I have to make sure I can still breathe.

His movements get rigid and he’s panting in a constant rhythm. Since it’s our first time I’m not sure if this is a usual sign that he’s close, but I’d love to find out for future reference. I start humming around his cock and push my teasing finger inside a bit more at the same time. His dick throbs in my mouth, yes, he’s close. I increase my efforts even further and then he’s coming. He moans my name and keeps on thrusting inside my mouth while he shoots his load inside me. I don’t swallow; I just milk him until he’s completely spent.

As soon as I feel he’s given me all, I dart out from underneath him and resume my previous position behind him. 

“Jesus, Viggo, that was…” he begins but stops abruptly when my tongue enters him again. I roll his seed around in my mouth and finally push it back inside him. 

“HOLY FUCK!” he shouts and I smirk. I lean back to admire my work. A small drop of cum is dripping out of his hole. It’s so kinky and hot I have to reach for my cock and squeeze it. I’d love to jerk myself off to the sight of Orlando’s cum filled arse, but I know there’s something even better waiting for me. I grab the condom and tear the wrapper open.

“Now I’m going to fuck you,” I say while I put the latex on me. 

“Oh yes, please,” he answers.

“Think you can come again?” I ask and place the tip of my cock against his entrance, smearing around the small puddle of cum that’s gathered there.

“I’m sure you can make me. If you can hold on long enough.”

“I’ll try my best,” I say and enter him slowly.

Fuck, he’s tight. He’s opened from my rimming and the cum lubed him up pretty well, but he’s still tight. I stop my movements.

He turns his head and looks at me.

“You’re so tight,” I explain and let my fingertips brush down along his spine.

“I always am. Don’t worry, I can take it. I’m not that fragile, Viggo.”

“Oh well, didn’t I just find that out tonight. You really surprised me.”

“I did?”

“Uh huh. There’s much more to you than others might think.”

“Same goes for you, old man. Kinky. Who would’ve thought.”

“That a complaint?”

He laughs and I feel the contraction of his muscles around my cock. 

“I will complain if you don’t start moving again,” he says and pushes back against me.

“Who’s needy now, hm?” I ask and move. I set a slow pace, trying to calm myself down as much as possible. If I’m not careful enough, I might come any moment, but I want to wait for him to join me. I’m not sure how long it might take – how much I can take – but he’s young, right?

I find this cliché confirmed when I reach for his cock. It’s semi erect already and I start bringing it back to full arousal by fisting it. Soon enough, he’s up again.

“Good boy,” I tease.

“Thanks to you,” he breathes.

I shift slightly and change my angle to aim for his prostate. He cries out when I hit it for the first time. Now it’s me who’s moaning. I begin to thrust harder and faster, jerking him in the same rhythm. His whole back is glistening with sweat now and he keeps on pushing back at me. We’re moving in perfect unison, it’s simply amazing. And it’s as if we both can’t get enough. His internal muscles contract around me, almost clamping me. I won’t last for much longer.

“I’m…almost…there…” I inform him. I want him to come with me.

“Yes…me too…just…go on…” he pants and I increase the pressure on his cock.

We manage to fuck for some more moments before I can’t hold my orgasm back any longer.

“Yes, oh god, Orlando!” I shout and feel him throbbing in my fist at the same time. It pushes me over the edge. I come inside him, hard and fast.

He follows me shortly after and I milk him for the second time tonight. We keep on moving slowly, guiding each other through our aftershocks.

The next thing I see is him looking at me, his face all flushed and bright. I smile and leave the warmth of his body before I simply fall back against the cushions. 

He’s snuggled up to me in a matter of seconds.

“That was amazing,” he purrs.

“Yes,” I breathe. He’s kinda worn me out for the moment. We both fall silent, softly stroking each other.

“I forgot to mention this was included in my invitation,” he says after some minutes have passed.

“Is that so?” I chuckle.

“Yeah…it was some kind of all inclusive deal you accepted when you said yes.”

“Uh huh…what else is included then?”

“Well…” he looks at me and finally I can see some insecurity in his eyes. “It also includes an overnight stay, if you want to. And…”

“Sounds good…and?”

“Uhm…me, I guess.” He smiles shyly, trying to make fun of what he just confessed.

I draw him closer towards me and kiss him as tenderly as possible.

“I never wanted this to be just a fuck, but I think you figured that out,” I admit when we part.

“I had hoped so, yes.”

“And I had hoped you’d think so, too.”

“Which I do.”

I sigh contently and embrace him. There’s nothing more to say, at least not now. Our relationship has changed completely – but I know it’s for the better. Because for the first time since I met him, I’m not nervous anymore. 

 

~The End~


End file.
